


5 Time Higgins Saved Herself, And 1 Time Magnum Helped

by VickeyStar



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Format, BAMF Juliet Higgins, Beating, Except for Juliet, Higgins Whump, Kidnapping, She's chill - Freeform, Tasers, We love this show, Worried Magnum, and awesome, worried everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She ducks behind the cement wall as the bullets fly past her face, mentally cursing everything that has ever happened to bring her to this moment.





	5 Time Higgins Saved Herself, And 1 Time Magnum Helped

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't uploaded anything since 2018???? Jeesh, sorry about that. We've been crazy busy with life and diving and cooking and cats that we haven't really had time to write or really any ideas to write. Then, Sleef joined a discord chat about Magnum PI (after we both fell in love with our girl Higgins) and this happened with some help from our discord friends :)   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

1

She ducks behind the cement wall as the bullets fly past her face, mentally cursing everything that has ever happened to bring her to this moment.

“Jules, we’ve got to go!” Richard shouts, firing a few shots at the men chasing them, before cursing as his gun clicks, empty.

Juliet looks around for an exit, frown firmly placed on her face.

A light catches her eye, and the moon shines just bright enough to show a back alley, where the two of them could escape.

“There!” She shouts, pointing it out as she moves to cover him.

She feels a bullet hit her shoulder, ignoring it as she shoots back and runs through the pain.

When they reach the safehouse, Juliet hisses as Richard accidentally brushes against her injured shoulder.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, immediately concerned. She unbuttons her overshirt, exposing her shoulder and hearing him curse.

“That bad?” She asks, partly in pain, partly in humor.

He sighs, standing behind her. She winces quietly as he starts prodding her shoulder, grabbing the first aid kit by the front door.

_“Report. You two still alive?”_ Their radio crackles, their current supervisor’s voice coming through.

Richard grabs the radio before she can, responding.

“We’re fine, the mission was a success. We’ll need a cover-up.”

There’s silence for a moment, then Richard’s responder beeps.

The two share a look, smiling.

“Looks like I’m off to Istanbul.”

 

2

She’s driving around the island, familiarizing herself as she enjoys the sights.

Juliet accepted Robin Master’s proposition to make her majordomo for his Hawaii Estate a month ago, and she spent the entire time fortifying the estate and attending Robin’s galas and events.

She had familiarized herself with the people and estate, but hadn’t had the time to see the whole island until today.

She’s driving along the cliff in Robin 3 when she notices the car behind her.

A big, black SUV.

She wouldn’t do more than keep an eye on it, but the front of it has a brace, used for ramming.

The driver must’ve noticed her attention, because suddenly the SUV is speeding into the back of her car, the ram easily crushing her car’s back bumper.

She purses her lips, speeding up, but unwilling to speed too much.

The SUV bumps her car again, sending her forehead against the steering wheel, and her seatbelt pulls her back against the seat, locking.

“Enough of this.” Juliet mutters, annoyed.

She pushes down with her foot, and the SUV is quickly left in the dust.

Later, she hires people to repair the car and calls the police, speaking with a Detective Katsumoto as she explains what happened, as well as supplying him with the front license plate of the SUV.

 

3

Thomas Magnum isn’t all that impressive, she thinks.

He spends most of his days in the Guest House, vegging out or “enjoying” his female friends.

Juliet wouldn’t have a problem with his habits, really, they would’ve gotten along perfectly fine, if he hadn’t felt the need to _give out the gate code to everyone on the island_.

She sighs as she gets yet _another_ open gate notification, pulling up the camera and texting the so-called PI, currently out with his two friends who she surprisingly has yet to meet.

His reply of confusion pings as the camera loads, to show nobody at the gate.

She tilts her head, silent, as she rewinds the video to see a black SUV dropping off at least seven men, all wearing black and carrying various guns.

She sighs.

Her phone pings again, before ringing.

“Nothing to worry about, Mr. Magnum.” She answers her phone.

_“Are you sure? I haven’t given the code out to anyone except for Rick and TC since you changed it last week. We’re on our way over, but we’re on the other side of the island.”_ Thomas speaks, and she hears the engine of Robin 2 roaring in the background.

“Come back if you’d like, but I’ve got everything under control, Mr. Magnum. I would hate to interrupt your ‘cold one with the boys’.”

She smirks a bit in satisfaction when she hears his sigh of slight annoyance, but her face turns to stone as she hears movement in the greeting room of the mansion.

“See you soon, Magnum.”

She hangs up, quickly texting Kumu to leave the property and turning to the bookcase behind her and grabbing the gun she keeps stashed there, as well as putting her letter opener in her back pocket.

She leans against the wall at the corner of the hallway, and the second she sees a gun start to turn the corner, she strikes.

She pulls the gun forward by the barrel, quickly thrusting her other fist into the man’s face, ensuring his unconsciousness.

He falls to the ground, and she pulls him out of sight.

She pulls the earpiece from his ear, tying him up and removing the weapons from his person as she listens to his co-workers communicate.

Two in the Guest House, two upstairs, and two in the surrounding areas of the property.

She sighs again, hearing her phone ping as Kumu responds, reporting that she is already off of the property, picking up some groceries with the lads.

Juliet sends Kumu a quick text to not return to the property until she calls her back.

She finally moves out of her office, keeping quiet and keeping the earpiece in her ear. She moves up the stairs, seeing her own bedroom door is open, and hearing rustling inside.

She quietly slips into the room, noticing that there is only one person in the room with her, rifling through her dresser’s drawers.

“It’s very rude to go through a woman’s things.” She speaks, and the man freezes, before spinning and pulling his gun out.

She grabs it, kicking him and tossing the gun onto the bed as he recovers and moves to tackle her.

Her back slams into the closet door and she feels it give a bit as she brings her elbow down on his back, feeling him collapse to his knees.

The bedroom door opens a bit, his friend having heard their fight.

She grabs the other man’s gun as he enters the room, this time shoving it back so it slams into the man’s nose.

The collapsed man shoves a fist in her stomach, and she feels the breath leave her lungs as she brings her leg up to kick him between the legs.

He goes backwards, as his friend grabs her arm. She sends a kick to the first man’s chest as he makes a failed attempt to help his co-worker.

Her elbow slams into the second man’s nose, and she hears the snap as his nose breaks under her arm.

He lets out a noise of pained regret, as she pushes that same arm forward to punch his friend and knock him out.

Once the first man is unconscious, she focuses all of her attention on the second man and quickly knocks him out.

She’s in the middle of tying them up when she hears feet on the stairs in the hallway outside.

“Oh, bloody hell, wait you’re turn!” she mutters, grabbing one of the guns and firing into the hallway.

She manages to hit one of the two, and is in the middle of tumbling down the stairs with the fourth man as he tries to strangle her when she hears sirens in the distance.

The fourth man freezes in shock as she kicks him off of her, sending a quick kick to the face to knock him out.

She runs to her office, opening the gate when she sees the police cars and notifying them of the two other intruders’ presence on the property.

The police end up catching the final two men, arresting them and the ones Juliet had dealt with herself as Detective Katsumoto takes her statement.

By the time Thomas Magnum arrives at the estate, the police are gone and she’s already tidied up from the attack.

“Are you okay?” Magnum asks while his two friends glance around her office.

She looks up from her desk chair, finger held up in the generalized _wait one second_ position.

“Yes, Kumu, thank you. It’s all good, now. Yes, see you soon.” She smiles, hanging up the phone.

“Higgins?” Thomas asks, confused.

She faces him. “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you proper manners, Mr. Magnum? Who are your guests?”

He blushes, as his friends laugh.

“Hello, Ms. Higgins, I’m TC.” The big man introduces himself with a smile on his face as he reaches out to shake her hand.

She shakes his hand, a friendly smile on her face.

“And I’m Rick, it’s great to finally meet you. Tommy here talks about you so much, we were wondering if you were a figment of his imagination!” Rick jokes, shaking her hand as well.

She laughs as Thomas sends Rick a betrayed look.

“Please, call me Juliet. It’s nice to meet the two of you as well.”

“What happened here?” Thomas asks, noticing her bruise as the hoodie she had thrown on after the fight slips off of her shoulder.

“I fell during yoga. Really, Mr. Magnum, it’s alright.” Juliet replies, casually sliding her hoodie back up and zipping it up.

She’s saved from any more conversation about what had occurred when Kumu enters the room.

“Oh! Three lovely gentlemen to help me bring in groceries! How pleasant, Juliet, you shouldn’t have.” She jokes, already expectant in her demeanor.

The boys exchange looks before shrugging and moving to help her.

Thomas sends her one last look of suspicion, but she just smiles and waves him away.

 

4

She’s looking around the park, a frown on her face.

Magnum texted her to meet him and the others for the Music Festival, and now that she’s here, she can’t seem to find them.

“Higgie!” She hears, turning to see Magnum, TC, Rick, and surprisingly, Katsumoto waving her down. She smiles, her lizard brain registering the sound of a motorized vehicle behind her as she starts walking toward them.

It takes her less than a second to see their faces morph into panic, as Thomas starts running toward her. She tilts her head, confused and on guard, as she is grabbed from behind and lifted off of her feet and into a van.

She would’ve fought back, if it weren’t for the chloroform cloth that had been shoved over her nose and mouth.

She stares as Thomas runs toward the vehicle, the sliding door closing, and the last thing she sees is the panicked expression on his face as everything goes dark.

She wakes up, confused.

When she opens her eyes, she’s in a dark room, and there are two men standing in front of her.

Her hands are tied with rope to a small tab on the ground in front of her.

“Long time no see, Ms. Higgins.” Juliet frowns as she squints over her shoulder, to see Inna Khamatov, standing with a taser.

“I see prison didn’t last very long.” Juliet comments, now recognizing the two men to be Roman and Alexi, the same men who helped Inna hold herself and Kumu hostage a couple months ago.

Inna smiles, now standing in front of her.

“Nope. I did some research on you, Ms. Higgins. I couldn’t find much, but I did manage to hear about a certain… Viper?”

Juliet’s head snaps up, her gaze full of knives.

“I let him out last week, during a trip across the pond. I’d say good luck with that, but you’ll be a little bit too dead to care. Your friends, however…” Inna trails off as Higgins glares at her. The Russian woman grins.

“They’ll find me.” Higgins replies, still glaring.

Inna huffs a laugh. “Mr. Magnum is not that good.”

“He’s better than you.” Higgins talks back, and doesn’t regret it at all when it earns her a rough slap across the face. She can feel the bloody cuts where Inna’s rings caught on her cheek.

She stays silent as Inna continues to taunt her, refusing to be baited.

Inna gets progressively more and more annoyed, until she finally grabs Juliet’s face, screaming for a response.

Juliet strikes, quickly biting Inna’s fingers. The Russian woman yells in pain as her men push Juliet back against her chair, quickly knocking her to near unconsciousness.

They leave her alone in the room, Inna still screaming in pain.

Once they’re gone, Juliet leans forward, pulling the bloody ring out of her mouth.

She runs her fingers across the sharp crystal on the ring, and decides it’ll have to do.

Juliet starts rubbing the crystal part of the ring against the rope, hearing it slowly begin to break.

Some time later, she carefully places the ring under her tongue as she hears footsteps coming.

The door opens to show the trio, Inna now with a bandaged hand, holding tasers.

Inna raises her other hand to show brass knuckles on her hand. The Russian woman grins as Juliet glares.

When the three decide to leave, Juliet is just barely hanging on to reality, twitching from the tasers distracting her from the pain of the bloody bruises all over her body. She manages to bend over her bruised ribs to pull the ring out of her mouth, getting back to rubbing the ropes off of what she can feel, more than sight.

She’s been rubbing for however long, having no sense of time and no other visits, when the rope finally breaks.

She takes a lengthened moment of shock, as she stares at her now freed hands, before quickly putting the ring on her finger and unwrapping her hands.

She opens the big door in front of her, limping more from exhaustion than injury, leaning heavily against the wall as she continues forward.

Juliet doesn’t come across anyone as she moves down the various hallways, and doesn’t know why until she stumbles upon the sleeping quarters of wherever she is and finds nothing.

Inna and her henchmen are gone.

For now.

They left her to die.

She doesn’t really feel any surprise at this discovery, simply turning and continuing on her way.

Eventually, she finds another door that leads outside.

Instead of sunlight, she finds herself in the jungle in the dead of night.

She looks at the moon, just barely visible through the tree line above, picks a direction, and starts walking.

She keeps walking, not feeling any less tired than when she broke the rope, finding a road and walking all the way to the property. Her feet feel slightly sore, her flip flops not doing very much to protect them from the unforgiving ground.

She enters her personal code into the side door area of the driveway, noticing a lack of a cherry red Ferrari and black SUV.

Magnum and Kumu aren’t home.

She goes to her bedroom, grabbing a change of clothing and heading to her in-suite bathroom. Her eyes squint as much as they can as she turns the light on, and her breath catches as her gaze focuses on the mirror.

She can’t fully open her left eye, and she sees now that’s because it’s a yellowed green color, with a scabbed over cut on her right cheek and a split bottom lip. Her arms, visible from her tank top, are bruised as well, and when she undresses, she can see black, blue, green, and yellow bruises and cuts all over her torso. Her feet are slowly bleeding, with blisters. When she steps into the shower, the cold water only manages to make her slightly more aware as she gently washes her injured body.

Once she’s done showering, she dries herself off with a soft towel and puts on the sweatpants she had grabbed earlier, choosing to wrap the towel around her torso.

She pulls out her first aid drawer, applying hydrogen peroxide to her wounds and bandaging herself up.

Her ribs are definitely bruised, a couple threatening to give, so she does her best to wrap her chest herself, as she breathes through the pain.

She’s trying to bandage a cut on the back of her shoulder when Kumu enters the room, and the women stare at each other in silent conversation before the older woman walks in and helps her bandage her back.

Kumu washes her feet with a bowl of soapy water, making sure to be as gentle as she can, before applying her own special ointment to help with the blisters and wrapping Juliet’s feet in bandages.

“Thomas and the others are downstairs.” Kumu murmurs, helping her pull on a loose sweatshirt that Higgins is pretty sure is Magnum’s.

“I should probably tell them I’m here.” Juliet replies, her voice breaking.

Kumu gets her a glass of water from the sink, and she smiles gratefully as she takes small sips.

“It’s been three days.” Kumu replies, still speaking softly.

Higgins’ eyebrows raise.

“Good to know.”

Her voice is a bit stronger, and she stands from the bed.

She makes her way downstairs, wincing as Kumu hovers around her, as they hear the familiar voices of Thomas, TC, Rick, and Katsumoto in the greeting room.

Juliet peeks around the corner from the stairwell to see the four of them standing around a map of the island, discussing where to look next.

Magnum crosses off where they looked most recently, in a grid filled mostly with big red x’s.

“You got pretty close, from what I can see.” Higgins says, and she smiles as she sees their heads move to look at her, shock and relief on all of their faces.

She walks toward the map, while they’re in their state of shock.

“From what I can tell, I was somewhere around here.” She points, only a couple squares from where they have crossed out.

“Higgins?” Thomas asks, and she looks up to see his face full of concern as he documents her injuries.

“I’m fine.” She answers, nodding. “Really, you shouldn’t worry so much, I think I’ve proven that I can protect myself.”

Katsumoto leans toward the map. “I can send the CSI’s out to where you were taken, if you’re right. I’ll need to take your statement, do you remember anything about who took you?”

Higgins purses her lips.

“Inna Khamatov. She crossed paths with Thomas and I a couple months ago when she held Kumu and I hostage in order to get her hands on a nuclear bomb.”

Thomas scowls at the memory, Rick and TC shuddering next to him.

Katsumoto’s face darkens.

“I’ll put out an APB on her.”

“Her friends Roman and Alexi were there, as well.” Higgins adds, slightly wincing as her feet make their discomfort known. TC notices, carefully and gently grabbing her arm above the elbow and leading her to the couch.

She smiles gratefully at him, ignoring the pain from the half-healed bruises on the arm that he had grabbed as they throb.

“I’m gonna get Higgins checked out, you guys should get a good rest-of-the-night’s rest.” Magnum states, studying Juliet, and she knows she’s not getting out of this hospital visit.

“Alright.” She agrees amicably.

He smiles, relieved.

 

5

Juliet smiles as she walks down the street, a few blocks from where her Uber is waiting.

She’s walking down an alley, when she hears footsteps behind her.

She picks up her pace, knowing the dangers of Hawaii at night.

She hears the footsteps speed up, matching her pace as she reaches the end of the alley.

A hand grabs her arm, and she quickly turns to punch the person in the face, when she recognizes the kid.

“Carl?” She asks, frowning as the homeless teen quickly lets go of her.

“I need help.” The teenager responds, voice hoarse from sickness. Higgins quickly pulls out her wallet, taking all of the cash out of it. She counts it out.

“I’ve got $200. Go buy some medicine and come by the estate, Kumu’s been worried.” She hands the teenager the money, and he nods, thanking her as he disappears around the corner.

She sighs amusedly, turning back around to leave the alley.

“Miss.” A new voice speaks up, and she notices a man standing by a black limo.

The Company, from what she can tell.

“The boss would like a word.”

She sighs, this time annoyed, frowning.

“I’m afraid your boss is going to have to wait. I’ve had a long and tiring night, and really just want to go home and rest. She can schedule a meeting with me tomorrow.”

The grunt frowns.

“The boss wants a meeting.”

He gestures to the door of the limo, and Juliet can feel her hackles rising as she gets ready to fight, when TC’s van pulls up.

“Juliet, need a ride?” Rick asks, in the passenger seat.

She sends the boys a look, and they immediately size up the man standing between her and the safety of the van.

She turns back to the grunt.

“I’m afraid she’ll just have to schedule that appointment sometime tomorrow.” She moves to join TC and Rick in the van, her hand in her purse, and the grunt puts his hand on her shoulder.

Quicker than any of the men could see, she pulls an extendable taser baton out of her purse, whacking the man’s wrist and putting the taser tip against his chest, as a warning.

“Goodnight, sir.”

She quickly moves to get in the van, and TC drives away.

“What was that about?” Rick eventually asks, after making sure they weren’t being followed.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Juliet replies. “Thomas hears nothing about this.”

The two men exchange a glance, then nod in agreement.

 

+1

She doesn’t feel good.

Her head is floaty, she keeps stumbling as she makes her way to the Guest House with the evidence of foul play.

She can hear voices, from inside the house, as Thomas, Rick, and TC watch the big American Rugby game on the tv.

Zeus and Apollo bark as they run up to her from the beach, somehow sensing that something is wrong.

She’s stumbling up the front steps of the Guest House’s porch when the door opens, and she looks up to see a blurry Thomas, staring at her in concern.

“Higgins?” He asks.

“Ian.” She answers, holding out the bagged water bottle.

His eyes widen in shock and fear as she finally collapses, unable to move as the poison flows through her body.

“Guys! Call Katsumoto and an ambulance, now!” Thomas shouts, but it sounds like he’s shouting through a tunnel. He picks her up, and Zeus, following his training, gently picks the bag up in his mouth, careful not to break it.

The dogs follow as Thomas brings her inside, placing her gently on his messy bed.

“Ambulance is a few minutes out. What’s going on?” Rick asks, cell phone held to his ear.

TC’s talking to Katsumoto, telling him to come to the property with a CSI as soon as he can.

“The hospital. Tell him to meet us at the hospital.” Magnum orders, and TC nods in understanding, relaying the message.

“I’m assuming Ian Pryce poisoned her.” He answers Rick, frowning as the dogs crowd him, for once not growling.

He picks up the bag from Zeus’s teeth, frowning as he observes it.

“Ambo’s here.” Rick reports, and he hands him the bag as he scoops Juliet back into his arms, carrying her out to the ambulance waiting outside the gate. He rides in the ambulance with her, keeping her hand tight in his grasp as he explains what happened to the emergency responders.

She’s surprising lucid, for somebody who was poisoned, just unable to control her body movement and speech being her only symptoms.

Juliet suddenly squeezes his hand, trying to speak.

“Vee, ex.” She says, her voice shaking.

“Try not to speak, Higgie, we’re almost there.” Thomas replies, but she grips his hand tighter.

“Poi—Poison.” She practically spits out.

“I know, Rick and TC are driving ahead in Robin 1 with the bag. Hopefully they’ll know what it is before we get there.”

She jerks, nodding frantically.

“I—I kn—know.” She manages.

“VX.”

One of the emergency responders gasps, before grabbing the radio from the front of the van and rapidly repeating what she said, telling whoever was on the other side of the radio to get something called acetylcholinesterase.

“What is happening to her?” Magnum asks, seeing Juliet continue to bodily twitch.

“VX is a manmade poison that is currently messing with the nerve messages that are going through her cells, hence her twitching. Acetylcholinesterase is an enzyme catalyst that can break the VX down, and it’ll take some time and recovery, but if we get the acetylcholinesterase in her soon, she should be fine.” The other emergency responder explains, monitoring her pulse as she shakes.

They finally arrive at the hospital, and a nurse injects the acetylcholinesterase into Juliet’s arm.

“What happens now?” Rick asks as Thomas paces in the waiting room.

“We wait.” TC replies, sitting next to him.

Katsumoto arrives, bringing Noelani.

“Where’s the sample?” Noelani asks, and a nurse is quick to lead her away.

“I sent a team to the estate, Kumu’s letting them in now. They haven’t found any signs of Ian Pryce on island, but I’ve already set up an APB and I have officers at every dock and airport. He’s not getting off of this island unless it’s in chains and with an armed escort.” Katsumoto informs them, and Rick thanks him as Thomas paces.

A few minutes later, a doctor comes out.

“Thomas Magnum?”

He’s quick to stand, looking to the doctor.

“I’m Dr. Tahani. The acetylcholine seems to be working, and she’s ready for visitors. Would you guys like to see her?”

He smiles a bit at the four anxious nods he receives.

“That way, she’s in Room 205.” He informs them, and Thomas leads the way to her room.

She’s awake when they enter, making polite conversation with her nurse as he checks her vitals. She says the wrong words sometimes, but he nods in understanding and she continues talking. Her hands and legs jerk.

“Her speech and movement are going to be a bit wacky for a while, but with some help and time, she’ll be fine.” Dr. Tahani explains, having followed them down the hall.

“Thanks.” Thomas says, finally relaxing now that he knows that Higgins will be alright.

She sees them in the doorway, and carefully waves them into the room.

“Came on in, boys.” There’s a slight wince on her face when her brain registers what she actually said, but Thomas smiles reassuringly.

“Came’ing.” He replies, entering the room.

She chuckles, as he sits next to her. She slaps him five times, throughout the night, _accidentally_ , of _course_ , she’d never slap him unless he really deserved it.

Rick disappears for a little while, before returning with a laptop and some pizzas.

“We’ve still got a game to watch.” Rick smiles as Juliet groans in mock annoyance.

edn

 


End file.
